A number of problems exists with respect to the storage of automatic pool cleaners and related devices such as hoses. These problems are well-known to those who have or are involved with pool cleaners and, more specifically, to those who are involved in placement of pool cleaners for storage during periods of non-use and re-installation of pool cleaners after periods of non-use.
Various organization systems and devices have been developed. Examples of such prior art devices are those disclosed in the following United States patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,215 (Guida), U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,408 (Evans et al.), U.S. Pat. No. U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,605 (Percudani), U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,235 (Matzen) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,647 (Schinzing).
Organization systems and devices in the prior art have certain shortcomings and disadvantages to which this invention is addressed. In particular, there is a need for a pool cleaner storage device which can provide convenient and compact storage of an automatic pool cleaner and related hose sections that is wall-mountable and easy to install. It would be desirable that a pool cleaner storage device also be able to prevent hose sections from becoming coiled and hence ruined.